Soggy Books
by laynsmagicbox
Summary: Kiba is trying to get his teammate to join him, to have more fun, but Shino's always reading instead. How will Kiba fix that? Changed to a three-shot. Guess it's really just K rated fluff...
1. Chapter 1

Yes, it's very short. There will hopefully be more. It's the first one I've even attempted to post, so…

______________________________________________________________________________

Shino gazed mildly at the dog boy over his book. What was Kiba up to? There didn't seem to be a purpose to what Kiba was doing…

He quickly turned his eyes back to the page when Kiba looked up at him, though. Even with his glasses, Kiba seemed to be able to feel when he was looking.

"Shino…come on. It's not like you aren't tempted to try it once…" his furry-hooded teammate coaxed, giving puppy eyes at him, Akamaru joining in.

Shino sighed, glancing up with a disinterested expression. He was very tempted, actually, but he wouldn't act on it. "Just let me read, Kiba. You and Akamaru seem to be enjoying yourselves without my help."

Kiba gave him an angry silence in response. Shino didn't see what that would do, but if Kiba would leave him alone--

And now he was wet. Kiba had splashed him. And gotten his book wet. Lovely.

"Kiba…" the bug-nin said warningly.

Kiba just smiled up at him. "Now you have nothing better to do while your book dries."

______________________________________________________________________________

Thanks to WootYaoi for the inspiration via 'You should try to write a fanfic…'

Now, if you don't mind, push the button and tell me whether I should give up now.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. I'm feeling awfully inspired. This is convenient… Have chapter 2.

______________________________________________________________________________

He hadn't planned on getting Shino's book wet. Really. But it had happened. Kiba had gotten his way for the moment.

Shino was glaring at him from behind those dark glasses. Kiba probably wasn't his favorite person at the moment.

It didn't matter. "Aren't you going to get it, Shino? It's nice and cool…" Akamaru gave a yip to punctuate his master's words, "See, even Akamaru thinks you should join us."

Eyes narrowed, his lips pulled into a tight frown behind his collar, he refused wordlessly. Kiba's enticements didn't even deign answers when they were not only tempting, but hard to resist without the aid of his book.

Shino's only distraction was too busy drying in the sun to help him. Which meant he had to look at a shirtless Kiba, swimming in only his boxers. Simply put, his teammate had little modesty and was never shy.

Kiba rolled his eyes and decided he'd have to try something different when Shino stayed quiet. Drying a hand surreptitiously on his clothes, he reached for Shino's drying book. Now that he knew the bug-nin disliked soggy books so much, he might as well use it to his advantage.

It was amazing that Shino didn't notice what he was doing. Or how he was oh-so-obviously hiding something behind his back as he moved toward the middle of the water.

"You know, Shino, if you want your book to stay dry, you shouldn't throw it out here in the water," he teased. Shino's look as he held up one Anthology on the Mating Habits of Various Insects* was one to curdle blood.

"Kiba.." Shino said his name, again in that warning tone.

"Come get it, bug boy…so it doesn't get wet."

_______________________________________________________________________________

*I don't know whether that's actually the title of some book or not, but just in case...

And again, press the button please, so I can stop wasting my time if no one likes this.


	3. Chapter 3

Seirai: This is going nowhere.

Shino: Really. I hadn't noticed.

Kiba: That's because you're always reading…

Seirai: Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm just going to leave this at three chapters. A three-shot. Possibly only fluff…

Shino: How can a story be fluffy?

Kiba: She means cute.

______________________________________________________________________________

Shino stood without a second thought, doing hand signs as he stepped onto the surface of the water. He wasn't planning on getting wet or even taking his jacket off. Even if that meant letting his book get ruined, so be it. But he'd rather it not end up soaked.

"Shino…that's cheating…" Kiba whined, looking up at him. He hadn't thought about the possibility of his teammate doing _that_… "That's not fun…"

He simply stared Kiba down through his glasses. Soggy books weren't fun. But they were much preferred to being yanked down into the water by the wrist.

Kiba smiled playfully and threw the book back to safety. "This is fun. See?" He told the now soaked Shino.

"Kiba…"

"Shino," he replied easily.

The bug-nin sighed in exasperation and stepped closer. He gave Kiba a simple peck on the lips and asked, "Happy now?"

Kiba pouted, making Shino frown disapprovingly at him. "Kiba. Don't even," he muttered as he waded his way back to dry land. That was all Kiba was getting.

________________________________________________________________________________

It's officially fluff. But that's okay. Maybe i'll do a sequel if anyone (not including WootYaoi, since she already loves it) decides they like it.

That means you don't even have to press the review button unless you really want to. Just press the favorite button, maybe? No, no one will do that...


End file.
